The present invention is directed to a spitting device or cuspidor for use in dental purposes. The cuspidor or device has an upper planar surface which slopes toward one side which is adjacent the user and has a bowl disposed in the planar surface with its upper rim lying in or merging with the planar portion. In addition, a bottom wall of the bowl will have a discharge opening which leads to a discharge channel and the cuspidor or device includes a rinsing water outlet for discharging rinsing water or fluid into the bowl.
Examples of cuspidors or spitting devices are disclosed by German Utility Model No. 1,808,006 and Siemens Brochure M-D 10/1268, entitled "F/u/ r Ihre Helferin: Wassereinheit SIRO 1 oder SIRO 2". In these disclosed devices, the upper bowl edge is designed in the form of a so-called overflow rim with which, for example, in the case of excessively strong rinsing, the rim will prevent the rinsing water from spraying over the rim of the bowl. Such an overflow rim, indeed, forms soil rims which are not visible from the exterior but which are not acceptable from a hygienic point of view. An additional problem is that rinsing water guidance, which in the case of known cuspidors or spitting bowls, is not yet satisfactory. The problem is that the walls cannot be kept sufficiently clean; they can only be kept sufficiently clean with a relatively great amount of water or the spitting bowl or cuspidor, for structural reasons, does not sufficiently correspond to the hygienic demands.